


Darkcrown

by loken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, work in progress - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Demons, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Middle Ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loken/pseuds/loken





	1. prologue

Torches dimly lit the domed room of the hatchery. The walls made of stone that was black as coal. The door was opposite the window which had a view looking over the Shadow Kingdom. A tapestry of dark coloured dragons bowing to a more massive dragon hung above the fireplace as well as an emblem of two black roses entwined around each other. A thick layer of straw was spread across the floor with several blankets on top, in-between the sheets lay three shadowy eggs. A dragon lay curled up around the eggs, her scales were black as night with tiny patches of silver were dotted across her belly and her legs. Her eyes were red as rubies. Serrated horns protruded above her ears and smaller horns above her eyes. A giant black dragon emerged out from the doorway. He rose over the female dragon, his crocodile green eyes glazed over at the eggs. A small scar ran down his left eye to his chin. "You are just in time, Shadowstalker." Said the female as she nuzzled her head against his. "Was the battle victorious?"

"Certainly, we crushed the armies of Agretor. Those filthy grounders will think twice from stealing from the shadow tribe. The queen will be pleased to hear." Shadowstalker replied. His silver, bloodstained Armour was tattered and scratched, a significant dent pressed into his side.

Crack. Two of the eggs began to splinter open as Shadowstalker leaned his head closer to Nightsong. Two small dragonets broke out of their egg shells which disintegrated as they rolled around. The first dragonet had pale green eyes, he looked like a smaller version of Shadowstalker, but the tip of his tail pointed like a spearhead. The second dragonet was more significant in size than the first, he had purple eyes, and saw-toothed spines ran down his back. Nightsong smiled as the dragonets stumbled across the floor. She gazed over at the third egg hoping it was hatching, but then sadness grew inside her, as the red markings covered the egg. Shadowstalker sauntered to the dark red oval shaped object and raised his talon on top. Nightsong looked sorrowful as Shadowstalker began crushing the egg.

All of a sudden, the egg exploded sending shrapnel flying everywhere, Nightsong shielded the two young dragonets from the fragments with her wing. Shards of eggshell embedded themselves into Shadowstalker's talon. Two guards burst through the door to see what the commotion was.

As the smoke fades away, it revealed a small, raisin black dragonet staring at them with her blood red eyes. Streaks of red ran down her eyes and her wings. One of the guards raised his spear and lunged at the dragonet. She darted out of his way and ran for the door dodging the other guard's talons. The small dragonet leapt into the air, but then she plummeted to the ground as Shadowstalker pinned her by the wings. "Hmm, you're a feisty, little one." Stated Shadowstalker, smiling as he handed the struggling dragonet to Nightsong who held the dragonet away from the other two. "A great future awaits you. " Afterwards he turned to one of the guards. "Tell the queen that we have a new champion."

"You can't be serious, sire! That thing is a monster.  We should kill it now!" Argued the guard as he raised his spear for another attack. As he drew near, he could see Nightsong smiling as she released her grip on the dark purple dragonet who lunged at his head. In the act of defence, the guard tried to shake the dragonet off, but she kept a firm grip on his horns. She started slashing at his neck with the blade end of her tail at the same time she raised her head downwards and spewed purple fire on his forehead. Minutes passed as the screams of the guard faded away to silence his body collapsed to the ground, and the small dragonet rose over her defeated opponent glaring at the other dragons. The second guard bowed her head to Shadowstalker and ran out the door trying not look at the disfigured body of her colleague. Nightsong looked dazed at Shadowstalker who paced towards the small, bloodstained dragonet who looked confusingly at her glowing scales as they faded away revealing light purple lines. The tiny dragonet stared tiredly at her father who lowered his head to hers and said.

"Yes, a great future awaits you, my little Darkcrown."


	2. Trial of Strength

Six years past, Darkcrown walked down the hall of champions, paintings of previous heroes were hung skillfully on the wall. She wore her silver battle armour with her clan's emblem, the Entwined Rose centred on her chest plate. As Darkcrown continued to amble her way to the arena, she noticed her mother sitting by the entrance. Nightsong wore a silver bracelet on her left talon and a purple silk scarf around her neck. Nightsong sat with the tip of her tail across her talons, she looked towards Darkcrown with her red eyes and smiled.

"You're going to fight him." Asked Nightsong still smiling. She stood up and began to move towards Darkcrown.

"What do you want, mother? We both know you or father want something from me." Questioned Darkcrown, ever since she was appointed champion, her parents always expected Darkcrown to get stronger so she could challenge the queen for the throne. Nightsong circled as Darkcrown glared at her.

"What could you possibly mean? I just wanted to wish my only daughter good luck before she goes to her death." Nightsong said innocently trying to hide her worry from Darkcrown. "Your sixth hatching day is today and your father expects you to turn up this time, you can bring Fatelearner if you want but I would prefer you didn't. Dragons like her would make a bad image in front of the queen" Darkcrown snarled as her mother shifted towards the door." Now, now don't get like that. We will be having the council and other nobles watching the fight so make sure you put on a good show." At that moment Nightsong stretched her wings then leapt into the air and flew through the archway.

Later, Darkcrown stepped out the gate into the arena, they were located on a floating island above Mount Pira, the sky was clear with small hints of clouds here and there. The arena itself was large oval shaped with a podium at the far back with seven dragons stand on top, these were the dragon council. Fire, water, earth, shadow, light, ice and metal were the tribes allowed in the council but there are many other tribes. Dragons from all tribes flocked to the arena, every colour filled the seats available as well as those who sat on the edge outside of the arena. A dragonet was sat in the middle of the arena. Darkcrown took her place next to her opponent. The dragonet was a several meters taller than her and his scales were cardinal red with hints of green in his under scales, which didn't match with his lapis blue armour. Unlike her, he stood on his hind legs as if he were larger form of the dragon-likes but with more scales and horns. He had one hand on the pommel of his sword was sheathed by his right hip. The council member of the fire tribe stepped forward and announced "Attention citizens of Alitora. Welcome to the final trial, where these two dragonets will fight to join a place in the council guard. It is a great honour to tribes of these dragons but only one will survive this trial, so may the strongest win."

The metal dragon then moved forward as well holding a scroll and announced: "The final combatants to fight are, prince Firewarder, the Fire tribe champion and the first female champion of the Shadow tribe, Darkcrown." Murmurs spread throughout the crowd.

_I didn't expect her to survive this long. She is going to die by Firewarder. He is the strongest out of the Fire tribe._

Darkcrown smirked at the remarks. "Champions, take your places." Ordered the light dragon, his black armour shined in the sunlight like dark silver. Darkcrown turned to her opponent, he unsheathed his sword at the same time as he knelt on the ground and bowed towards her. Darkcrown bowed respectful catching the eyes of her father as the silver dragon shouted "FIGHT!" Suddenly, firewarder lunged towards her swinging his sword at her head thinking he could take her out in one strike but instead Darkcrown dodged the attack with the tip of the blade scraping across her helmet, sparks flew off in different directions. She swung her talon at the sand to blinding him, Darkcrown then moved swiftly behind him and charged at his back, knocking him forwards. At that moment she kicked his sword far away and spat, "Why don't you fight me like a real dragon?" More murmurs echoed from the audience.

_Did she just do that? This can't be good. Wait why is she taking her armour off._

Darkcrown threw off her helmet, as it bounced in the sand her scales glowed dark purple. Firewarder looked at her with a confused expression, Darkcrown could see he was glancing at his sword and watching her careful with his bright green eyes. At that instant, Firewarder dived for his weapon at the same time as Darkcrown darted after him. He whirled his sword at Darkcrown aiming for her legs. Darkcrown pivoted to the sky swinging her tail blade at his chest. The blade pierced his armour, Firewarder groaned in pain as he grabbed Darkcrown's tail and threw her to the ground causing sand to exploded in the air leaving a crater where in its place.

Then Firewarder lunged up in the air and dived his sword straight at Darkcrown as she rolled to the side. As the dust dispersed Darkcrown picking herself up, shaking off the sand, looked over at Firewarder who was kneeling on the ground clutching his hand over his wound. He looked and spoke in a deep voice, "You are a worthy opponent, Darkcrown. Finish me, take my blade and kill me." He handed his sword to her. She grasped the hilt in her talons, the edge of the blade sharp to the point and the fuller was a fiery red colour. Darkcrown raised the sword above her head, she looked over at her father who was nodding at her. She looked down at her opponent, blood gushed out of his wound, his head was bowed waiting for the finishing blow.

Darkcrown stabbed the sword in the ground then lowered her talon to Firecatcher and spoke in a harsh voice "I will not give you the death you deserve because you are not worthy to die by my hand. Real warriors would pick up that sword and try to plunge it into my heart. Where is the honour in this? Has the Fire Tribe turned into a bunch of snivelling cowards begging for mercy? You bring shame to your people." She looked down at him with her cold red eyes, his wound slowly bled, his face snarled angrily as he pulled his sword from the ground and charged at Darkcrown.

Suddenly Darkcrown vision changed red as the blade ricocheted off her armour. She lunged, grabbing Firewarder by the throat. Darkcrown dragged him to the ground, her scales glowing blood red, gasping for air Firewarder tried to reach for his blade but Darkcrown grabbed his arm with her mouth then ripped it out of its socket leaving veins gushing out blood. Firewarder shrieked as Darkcrown paced around, blood was splattered across her face and armour. Firewarder clutched his shoulder, a terrified look spread across his face as Darkcrown flew towards him with her talons out stretched, then clawed at his throat. Then the arena went quiet all Darkcrown could hear was the wind rushing past her face.

"Ugh, not like this." Firewarder spluttered, blood dripped from his mouth as he fell to the ground. The arena fell silent; everyone was watching Darkcrown's scales fade to a light purple barely visible. Her eyes changed back to amethyst purple.

"The champion is Darkcrown of the Shadow tribe," announced Shadowstalker breaking the silence, the arena echoed with the sound of cheering. Darkcrown looked down at her talons, blood dripped from the tips. She started to walk back to the arena door, she could feel the council staring at her but she didn't care, shadow dragons walk full circles around her at home. Even her brothers are frightened of her, just her name makes people to run and hide.

 _Why do they do this?_ Questioned Darkcrown as the doors closed behind her.

 


	3. Dragon City

 Down the dimly lit corridor, Darkcrown saw Fatelearner was waiting outside the armoury with a scroll was tuck underneath her wing. The dragonet was smaller than Darkcrown, her scales were black as onyx with light grey underbelly, and her eyes were green as emeralds. The spines on her back curved backwards, and the horns above her ears were short and straight. Fatelearner lifted her head as Darkcrown walked towards her. "You killed another one. Don't you ever let one live?" Fatelearner asked timidly.

"My family doesn't believe in mercy. Do you think my father would respect me if I gave mercy to my enemies? Besides shadow dragons need to show we are the superior race." replied Darkcrown as she opened the door to the armoury. The room was small with carvings of dragons were engraved on the walls, shelves placed around the edge of the walls. Different shapes of helmets damaged from previous battles filled the shelves. In the centre of the room, a golden helmet perched on a pedestal. Darkcrown edged past the relic, making sure her tail was still. "Are you coming in or are you going to stand there like a sneaky jungle dragon," asked Darkcrown as she placed her helmet on a pedestal with her name carved into a strip of metal. The scratch from the battle gleamed across the eye holes. _That was close._ Thought Darkcrown as she looked over at her friend who was searching behind her then creeping into the room, making herself smaller than she should be.

"Are you sure if this is a good idea? I don't want my head to be on a spike," questioned Fatelearner nervously looking her head behind her every second.

"You will be fine. the only dragon brave enough to go near me would be my father." Darkcrown frowned, waving her claw at the door as if she was trying to enchant it to stay shut. "Anyway, you only get skewered if you look at king Glassmouth's face for too long." She mocked, pulling a face at the same time. Fatelearner giggled quietly, Darkcrown placed the punctured chest plate on the front of the pedestal. "The Fire tribe has changed," Darkcrown spoke softly looking down at her talons.

"What do you mean?" Fatelearner asked, shocked at Darkcrown's statement as she placed the scroll on the table then turning to look at Darkcrown.

"I mean the Fire tribe are meant to be proud warriors with willing to fight anyone that stands before them but recently since the start of these trials, they surrender mid fight and ask me to kill them with their blades," Darkcrown responded angrily throwing one of her wrist guards at a pillar. "They know something."

Suddenly the door burst open, making Fatelearner jump out on the spot then run behind Darkcrown as Shadowstalker's head emerged from the shadows, his green eyes glaring at Darkcrown. "You fought well today, Darkcrown, very well. Though next time you need to embrace your gift at the start of the fight. Killing them quickly always ensures victory. The council were quite pleased too. Well, most of us anyway." Her father grinned, turning his head to the gold helmet, he placing one talon on the helmet, his eyes staring intently at it. "I will see you at the party then, won't I. Your invited to, Fatelearner, but try to look like a noble, the queen will be attending." Shadowstalker stepped out the armoury, his silver tail blade narrowly avoiding the stands holding different weapons and armour.

"Darkcrown, I have I ever told you how creepy your father is. And why am I invited to this party?" questioned the small black dragon as she crept out from behind Darkcrown.

"I don't know." Replied Darkcrown as she twisted her head towards the doorway. _Their scheming something, they never appreciated me, never showed any sign they cared. Why now? Doesn't matter I should enjoy the rest of the day. "_ Don't worry about it. First, we need to get you something to wear to the party." Darkcrown laughed as she pushed Fatelearner out the door.

"Ok, ok stop pushing, I am as excited as you are but are you sure the queen won't mind because of what ranking I am." Struggled Fatelearner as she trotted out the door tripping over her feet.

As they made their way to the courtyard, Darkcrown could hear the shuffling of feet as dragons turned their direction away from her. The garden was huge, pathways split across the floor dividing the different gardens and flowerbeds, statues of the first council stood tall in a line facing opposite each other in the centre of the courtyard. The far side of the yard was a full arch with roses wrapping around the frame that led outside. Trees were tall and bare, but some had leaves sprouting from the branches as well the flowers were diverse with colourful red and yellow plants with a putrid smell to them to pink plants with thorns the size of a grounder. Mounted at the centre of the courtyard was a giant black obelisk, Darkcrown strolled towards the pillar reading the names of different dragons.

"Wow." Gasped Fatelearner as she followed Darkcrown past the obelisk. "I didn't know so many died in the great war; I thought it was a hand full." More dragons entered the courtyard, without looking up they started creeping behind the plants away from them. "Hey, we can see you, a bunch of low life groundhogs. Really why are dragons scared of you it's not like you are going to rip their heads off or something." Fatelearner questioned angrily as the Darkcrown looked at the sky. The sky was still bright with specs of cloud; the wind blew between Darkcrown's feet as she sauntered towards the ledge peering down. Mount Pira pointed straight towards the arena, its tip touching the bottom. Further down, a circular shape was at the base of the mountain with four sharp ridges surrounding one prominent ridge at one side were visible, little dots of colour entered and left the circle with flashes of reflected sunlight glittered here and there.

"Catch me if you can" Darkcrown shouted playfully as the dark purple dragon leapt off the ledge. As she fell, she could hear the wind rushing past her face. She spread her wings out as the wind rocketed her up till she became still. Darkcrown glided slowly around the tip of the mountain, the wind weaving through her scales.

"Got you" snickered Fatelearner as she tapped Darkcrown's head then looked out to the horizon "Beautiful, isn't it? When I make it to the exploration guild, I will make a map of the world."

"Hey, ladies, good luck with that, Fatelearner, I hear it is hard for a commoner to pass the examination trials." Stated an ominous voice. Both Fatelearner and Darkcrown looked towards where the sound came from to see a black dragon ascending to them. He was the same size as Darkcrown though he was slightly taller than her. He wore a bracelet with a blue gem in the middle of one arm and a wrist brace on the other. The horns on the back of his head were serrated and pointed straight.

"Do you have to be mean, Firecatcher? I can get in if a noble notices my talents. That's all it takes." Retorted Fatelearner as she spiralled downwards to the circular city. As they drew closer to the town, the five ridges grew further apart and pointed at the tip to reveal an enormous castle with stain glass windows. Soldiers in their silver armour patrolled the walls and shopkeepers shouting the prices of their wares.

"Take a look at these exotic fruits from the far reaches of the icy plains, only five emeralds." Shouted one shopkeeper.

"What about you, sir? Would you like to buy these pretty ladies a lovely necklace? Made by the finest dragons in all of Pira." Invited a forest dragon ushering Firecatcher into his store with his leaf covered wing. Inside the shelves were full of necklaces, bracelets and tail decorations. The green shopkeeper darted behind his counter excitedly, he ducked behind it then brought out a box. On the lid of the box was the entwined rose emblem. "Your father wanted me to give you this." The shopkeeper stated to Darkcrown handing her the box. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with a ruby held by two talons.

"It's beautiful. Did Shadowstalker ask you for this?" questioned Fatelearner as Darkcrown handed her the bracelet.

"Well... a silver dragon was the one who told me that Shadowstalker wanted the bracelet made for Darkcrown." Replied the forest dragon nervously scratching his ear. He backed up more behind the counter anxiously eying Darkcrown.

"How much for the bracelet then?" examined Firecatcher as he approached the counter.

"Oh, there is no need. The silver dragon paid for it as he returned from the arena." The dark green dragon chuckled.

Darkcrown slipped the bracelet over her wrist; the cold metal made her shiver. "It's fine. I will take it. Come on; we better get going." As they left the store, Darkcrown noticed the forest dragon sigh with relief, dipping his head down when he saw her looking at him. With a big sigh, Darkcrown leapt into the air and glided towards the palace. The three dragons landed on a balcony and entered a room with very little light. Darkcrown and Fatelearner pulled the curtains open, and light from the sunset revealed a da.rk coloured room with a chandelier hanging from the centre of the room. "Ok, Firecatcher, out," Darkcrown said sternly guiding the black dragon out the door.

"Uh.... ok, well I will see you later then," Firecatcher replied dragging his talons on the floor. Darkcrown gave a big sigh then looked at Fatelearner and walked over to some drawers.

"Well, now to find something noble for you to wear."

 


End file.
